The Reasons
by Brida.wu
Summary: Chanyeol hanya memiliki 1 alasan mengapa ia terus mencintai Baekhyun dan memiliki 1001 alasan lainnya mengapa ia harus segara mengakhiri hubungannya dengan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu. ChanBaek - ONESHOOT. RnR?


**THE REASONS**

**Main Cast: **

**-**Byun BaekHyun

**-**Park ChanYeol

**Re-Cast:**

** -**Oh SeHun

** -**Kim JongIn

**-**Huang ZiTao

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt, Teeneger, School Life, Mainstream, Pasaran.

**Length: **ONESHOOT

**[!] WARNING: **YAOI, NC ( sex activity inside), Typo everywhere, diksi ancur, ngebosonin, bikin ngantuk.

(ff ini pernah aku post di fp fb dengan judul yang sama. Fyi sih, penname aku sebenarnya adalah Brida, di semua ff yang aku post di fp fb pennamenya juga Brida cuman karna di ffn yang penname Brida udah ada yang make, otomatis aku musti make nama yang lain dan lagi Brida Wu itu sebenarnya nama fb aku juga sih.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang laki-laki popular dengan penggemar di sana sini, ia merupakan seorang gitaris band terkenal sekolah yang bahkan telah memiliki fanclub dan fanbase tersendiri.

Ia berwajah tampan dan memiliki tubuh tinggi proporsional bak model majalah sampul. Tapi entah mengapa, _image_ keren dan mempesona miliknya perlahan di gantikan dengan _image_ aneh, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia ketahuan tengah menjalani hubungan berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya jangan Baekhyun," para penggemar Chanyeol mulai bersikap pro-kontra akan kenyataan itu.

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol bahkan hanya perlu menunjuk satu di antara sekian banyak penggemarnya untuk ia jadikan kekasih, bahkan model Kim Jin Ah yang tengah naik daun pun bisa Chanyeol gayet untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Lalu mengapa harus Baekhyun?

Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak popular sama sekali.

Hm Ya~ Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah laki-laki yang baik. Ia memiliki kelakuan yang manis dan juga kadang tingkahnya begitu menggemaskan.

Mungkin jika di lihat sekilas, Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi incara para laki-laki tampan untuk ia di jadikan sebagai kekasih mereka.

Hanya saja… Baekhyun merupakan tipikal manusia jutek dengan sifat tak wajar yang di milikinya.

'Tak wajar' hanya merupakan sebuah kata ambigu, yang memiliki sederet maksud tertentu.

Gampangnya, sebut saja Baekhyun itu aneh.

Baekhyun sejatinya adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun salahkan saja kelakuannya yang feminim seperti perempuan, di dukung lagi dengan wajahnya yang manis dan tingkahnya yang imut seperti _puppy_.

Selain itu pula, Baekhyun suka berdandan dan ah~ jangan lupakan juga kebiasaannya yang suka mengomel sepanjang hari— berefek timbulnya spekulasi tak menyenangkan dari orang-orang terhadap dirinya; apakah benar Baekhyun itu seorang laki-laki? Atau jangan-jangan ia seorang trans-gender?

Walaupun banyak yang protes dan tak setuju pada pilihannya itu, pada kenyataannya Chanyeol telah melabuhkan perasaan cintanya kepada seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

Apa mau di kata, Chanyeol telah jatuh hati padanya.

Dan lagi, ternyata hubungan mereka mampu terjalin dalam waktu lebih dari sebulan. Lalu di lanjutkan pula dengan bulan kedua. Sulit di percaya memang, bahkan kini sepasang anak adam itu telah bersama hampir enam bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

.

Selain penggemar, ternyata teman satu band Chanyeol ikut mengatai dirinya juga.

Secara tak langsung pula mereka pun sibuk mencari-cari kurangnya Baekhyun untuk bersanding bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak terlalu ambil pusing. Terserah orang di luaran sana terus memojokkan dirinya untuk segera mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Baekhyun.

Mungkin mereka melihat Chanyeol tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk terus bersama dengan laki-laki itu. Namun tidak untuk Chanyeol sendiri. Ia memiliki alasan itu. Alasan mengapa ia masih bertahan bersama Baekhyun sampai hari ini.

Walau dalam hati... Sebenarnya ia kadang suka membenarkan apa yang teman-temannya katakan mengenai Baekhyun _sih_.

"Jangan khawatir Chanyeol. Jika suatu hari kau sudah merasa bosan dengan Baekhyun, kau tinggal putuskan saja dirinya. Lagipula kau memiliki 1001 alasan mengapa kau harus sesegera mungkin mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya."

Sehun berujar terlampau santai di sampingnya. Chanyeol hendak menempeleng wajah rupawan laki-laki itu dengan gitar listrik miliknya jika saja ia tak mampu menahan emosinya dengan baik.

Namun ia urung dan malah mendengarkan setiap urutan Sehun tentang mengapa ia harus segera berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baek aku—"

"Diam disini Chanyeol!" bentaknya tak sadar.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah bando bertelinga kelinci lalu memasangkannya pada kepala Chanyeol. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun merogoh isi tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebatang _lip blam_ bergambar _stowberry _lalu ia pun mengoleskan tiga garis _lip_ _blam_nya pada masing-masing pipi Chanyeol.

Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum cerah melihatnya. Berbanding balik dengan Chanyeol yang tengah mati-matian menahan rasa malu yang mendera dirinya.

Belum lagi beberapa orang yang berada di dalam toko yang sama dengannya memadangi dirinya sambil terkikik.

_Hei Baekhyun, apa kau lupa jika Chanyeol adalah siswa yang popular? Dia bahkan punya penggemar disana sini._

Tangan Chanyeol meraba-raba kepalanya sendiri hendak melepaskan bando tersebut namun ia urungkan ketika ia lihat Baekhyun melotot padanya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya ia tundukkan untuk menghindari pandangan orang-orang yang menatap aneh pada dirinya..

Ia pasti pasti terlihat konyol sekarang.

Di sampingnya Baekhyun bahkan terlihat tak peduli sama sekali terhadap pandangan orang-orang yang mengarah pada kekasih tingginya itu. Ia malah meraih ponselnya lalu mengambil satu gambar Chanyeol disana.

"Aku akan mengunggahnya ke Instagram." kata Baekhyun sambil mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya.

Chanyeol membelalak kaget.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!" tangannya yang besar mencoba merampas benda pipih itu di tangan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menghindar dengan baik. Ia segera berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dengan suara kikikkan yang menggema di sepanjang toko.

Chanyeol dengan serta merta melepaskan bando yang tersemat pada kepalanya. Lalu mengusap _lip blam_ yang Baekhyun gariskan pada pipinya dengan gusar.

Setelahnya ia mengejar Baekhyun dengan cepat. Kakinya yang panjang dengan mudah menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memenjarakan pergerakan laki-laki itu.

"Terunggah!" pekik Baekhyun senang.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang ternganga. Wajahnya yang imut tersenyum lebar seperti bocah. Ia menatap Chanyeol berbinar tanpa beban sama sekali.

Laki-laki tinggi itu terhenyak pada tempatnya. Rengkuhannya pada pinggang Baekhyun menggendur.

"Tamatlah_ image_ tampanku." lirihnya tak bertenaga.

Kepalanya ia palingkan menghadap Baekhyun yang kini malah sibuk sendiri memilih aksesoris yang ia inginkan.

Hari itu, walau Chanyeol menganggap hari terburuk dalam dunia tampannya, namun ia tak dapat memungkiri jika dirinya cukup -coret- sangat menikmati kencannya bersama Baekhyun hari ini, Ia bahkan tak dapat menbohongi perasaannya sendiri jika ya~ Chanyeol merasa bahagia karena itu.

Ia senang melihat Baekhyun senang. Senyum manis laki-laki kecil itu menanangkan dirinya. Seketika itu perasaan resahnya akan foto konyol dirinya yang Baekhyun unggah pada sosial media, lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memang bukan seorang artis dengan wajah yang terus saja memenuhi layar kaca.

Namun setidaknya, keberadaan juga tingkah laku laki-laki itu selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian.

Termasuk foto unggahan terbaru yang Baekhyun bagikan di akun Instagram miliknya.

Beberapa reaksi tak mengenakkan memenuhi kotak komentar tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca satu per satu komentar yang ia dapati. Ia tak bersuara apapun dan Chanyeol pun terlihat tak peduli. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak berniat melihat foto itu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau akan berpose sekonyol itu lalu menyebarkannya di jejaring sosial. Kau ingin membuat pengemarmu kabur semua ya?" Jongin berdecak di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di sofa lalu meraih gitar miliknya. Dengan tenang ia memetik senarnya perlahan.

"Bukan aku tapi Baekhyun yang melakukannya." sahut Chanyeol tak peduli.

Teman-temannya saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Nah nah, apa kataku Chanyeol-_ah_." kata Sehun kemudian. Laki-laki itu meloncat dari meja lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau memang harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun sesegera mungkin." katanya dramatis.

"**Baekhyun selalu berbuat semaunya **dan itu menyebalkan! Aku penasaran akan sejauh mana kau dapat bertahan dengannya."

Jongin dan Tao mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya. Akan sampai kapan, huh?" Tao bersuara.

Petikan gitar Chanyeol terhenti. Ia memandangi satu per satu wajah teman-temannya pagi ini. Ia cukup kesal sebenarnya. Namun Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk menyambut argumentasi.

Dengan pelan ia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kalian yang pusing? Aku bahkan merasa tak terganggu sama sekali dengan foto unggahan itu." Jawabnya acuh.

Tao, Jongin dan Sehun saling bertukar pandang lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan tak tak percaya.

"Kau pasti sudah gila."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati, _Ya aku memang sudah gila dan itu karena Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa ia tak memiliki alasan khusus untuk bermalas-malasan setiap kali kelas Bahasa Korea berlangsung. Lagipula Guru Shim tidak menyebalkan. Bahkan terlampau baik karena jarang membebani murid-muridnya dengan tugas bodoh di rumah.

_Menghabiskan waktu santai saja._

Namun hari ini, ketika pukul menunjukkan angka sepuluh lebih beberapa menit. Di dalam kelasnya, Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia bisa semengantuk ini.

Chanyeol merasa ia tak bisa untuk kompromi lebih lama lagi. Matanya memberat memaksa untuk segera terpejam. Belum lagi ia menguap terlalu sering dan air matanya tergenang di sudut kelopak.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meminta ijin ke toilet kepada guru Shim lalu melenggang keluar kelas dengan langkah malas.

Laki-laki itu berpikir untuk membolos saja saat ini dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan atau paling tidak di ruang musik.

Itu ide yang bagus.

Namun fokusnya teralihkan begitu ia melewati kelas Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum samar. Kira-kira kekasihnya itu sedang apa?

Wajahnya ia dongakkan masuk di antata jendela kelas yang terbuka setengah. Keningnya berkerut.

Kelas itu kosong.

Dimana Baekhyun dan murid-murid yang lain? Pikirnya.

Mungkinkah mereka ada kelas olahraga saat ini? Atau ada kelas komputer?

Senyum Chanyeol terkembang lagi. Rasa kantuknya telah menghilang entah kemana tiba-tiba saja. Langkah besarnya ia ayunkan menuju ruang komputer di lantai tiga.

Namun suara bising dari kolam berenang menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

Ah, benar. Baekhyun memang tengah ada kelas olahraga— atau kelas berenang lebih tepatnya.

Dengan keren Chanyeol berdiri bersandar pada pintu dan memperhatikan satu sosok di antara kurumunan siswa-siswa yang lain.

Dimatanya, Baekhyun terlihat seksi dengan pakaian renang ketat yang membungkus tubuh berisinya itu.

Aw, Chanyeol merasa gerah tiba-tiba.

Suara pelatih yang meneriakkan nama Baekhyun terdengar menggema. Kekasihnya itu mendapatkan giliran untuk beranang ternyata.

Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun yang berjalan santai menuju bibir kolam. Ia sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan kekiri untuk melemaskan otot lalu byurrr… ia melompat masuk ke dalam air.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan ketika ia rasa Baekhyun begitu anggun ketika melompat tadi. Harusnya Baekhyun menjadi altlit renang sana, batinnya.

Namun beberapa detik terlewati dan Baekhyun tak juga muncul di permukaan air. Teman sekelasnya mulai ribut dan pelatih mulai panik.

Pria itu baru saja akan melompat ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menerjang masuk ke dalam air. Chanyeol menyelam dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya yang setengah mengambang di dasar kolam.

Teman sekelasnya membantu Chanyeol untuk menarik Baekhyun ke atas. Lalu dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol naik dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

Laki-laki itu berubah panik. Ia menekan-nekan dadanya beberapa kali. Baekhyun masih belum bergeming.

Chanyeol semakin panik saja. Ia menjepit hidung Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya sedang tangan yang lain membuka belahan mulut laki-laki kecil itu.

Seluruh teman sekelas Baekhyun tercengang di tempatnya. Pelatih pun sama saja. Namun Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli sama sekali. Ia meniup-niup mulut Baekhyun beberapa kali dengan resah. Lalu diikuti dengan menekan dada laki-laki itu kembali.

Baekhyun terbatuk. Air keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu diikuti dengan pergerakan kecil Baekhyun yang mengeliat untuk bangkit. Chanyeol mendesah lega melihatnya. Sesegera mungkin ia dekap tubuh kecil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar Baek." bisik Chanyeol di telinganya.

Baekhyun kebingungan. Ia tergugu begitu mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari laki-laki tinggi itu. Ia menatap teman sekelasnya meminta penjelasan. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengularkan suara.

Hingga suara pelatih terdengar menghampiri. Pria itu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi untuk memeriksakan diri di ruang kesehatan.

Chanyeol menurut. Ia membopong tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Dan lagi, suara ketercenggangan tertahan terdengar kembali.

"Chanyeol aku tidak apa-apa." katanya sambil meminta turun dari gendongan laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Kita tidak perlu ke ruang kesehatan. Aku kedinginan dan aku hanya perlu berganti pakaian." Sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat lalu mengangguk. Ia tak jadi melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan dan beralih menuju ruang ganti.

Ia menempatkan Baekhyun untuk duduk pada bangku panjang di sudut ruangan. Sedang ia sendiri menyibukkan diri membuka loker Baekhyun dan mencari pakaian juga handuk kering di dalam sana.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kepada pelatih jika tak bisa berenang, maka kau tak harus melakukannya. Kupikir kau akan mati tenggelam di dalam kola. Membuat khawatir saja." rutuk Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan handuk.

"Aku bisa berenang! Hanya saja kakiku kram saat melompat tadi." sahut Baekhyun. Ia tanpa segan melepaskan pakaian renangnya di depan Chanyeol.

Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menegang. Laki-laki itu menenguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia tengah berusaha kuat untuk menahan hasratnya ketika melihat Baekhyun hanya berbalut handuk saja.

Beruntunglah Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya jika tidak maka tiada ampun lagi, seperti apa leluasanya Chanyeol untuk menikmati pahatan telanjang kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" sentak Baekhyun.

Fantasi Chanyeol buyar begitu saja. Tangannya kembali mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Sesekali melirik bagian bawah laki-laki itu yang kini telah terbalut oleh celana seragamnya kembali.

Chanyeol sedikit mendesah kecewa.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya.

Baekhyun tak bertanya lagi. Ia memakai seragamnya dengan cepat lalu bangkit. Tangannya mengambil alih pekerjaan Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap kepalanya.

"Hm Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun rendah.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menyahut.

Baekhyun menatap penuh arti kepadanya. Ia mengulum sebuah senyum tipis setelah itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi." katanya sambil bersemu.

Ia kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan rambutnya. Mencoba acuh kepada Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar menatap kepada dirinya.

"Aku kekasihmu Baek. Sudah sewajarnya aku menolongmu bukan?"

Ia mengelus pipi laki-laki itu dengan sayang. Sedikit merunduk lalu menarik dagunya dengan lembut.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya.

Lalu ia mencuri sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir tipis itu. Pergerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Matanya terpejam dan ia terlena akan sentuhan bibir tebal Chanyeol pada bibir miliknya.

.

.

.

"Gila!" komentar Jongin begitu Chanyeol masuk ke kelas mereka dengan rambut setengah basah. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengan yang ia buat.

Memasuki kelas kembali, entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa mengantuk lagi.

Kelas hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja termasuk Jongin dan Sehun di dalamnya, sedang yang lain pergi mengacir keluar kelas.

"Kau menciumnya? Di depan murid yang lain? Dan apa tadi… pelatih juga ada disana?" Sehun kembali berseru dengan dramatis.

Sehun mungkin tipikal laki-laki yang berwajah tampan namun memiliki sikap yang terlalu berlebihan ketika menyingkapi sesuatu _hm mungkin_.

"Kupikir selain aneh Baekhyun juga konyol. Memangnya berapa lama ia berada di dalam air tadi? Mengapa bisa pingsan seperti itu?"

"Jangan terlalu heran, **Baekhyun itu memang laki-laki yang lemah**. Bayangkan seperti apa **membosankan** Baekhyun saat bercinta? Mungkin tak sampai satu menit dia telah orgasme."

Jongin dan Sehun menderai tawa akan ocehan keduanya.

Chanyeol hanya merengut tak suka mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun itu kekasihku. Aku yang lebih tau bagaimana dirinya. Jadi jangan terus berspekulasi tentang dirinya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Pergi kalian. Aku ingin tidur. Mengganggu saja."

.

.

.

Akhir pekan merupakan saat terbaik yang di miliki Chanyeol. Karena ya... Itu merupakan hari dimana ia dapat berada di rumah— tidur sepanjang hati atau bermain game sampai bosan. Intinya ia bisa bersantai-santai tanpa harus sibuk mendengar penjelasan dari guru di depan kelas seperti hari yang lain.

Masih sama seperti minggu lalu, ketika pagi menjelang dan Chanyeol masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut. Mengabaikan suara kicauan dan pula mengabaikan suara teriakan kakak perempuannya di lantai bawah.

Chanyeol merasa terganggu. Ia mengeliat bagai ulat beberapa saat lalu meraih bantal untuk menutupi telinganya.

Ia nyaris terlelap kembali ketika pintu kamarnya di buka dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu diikuti dengan suara alas sepatu hak tinggi menghampiri tempat ia berbaring.

"Hei-hei Chanyeol." Yura menarik selimutnya sekali hendak lalu menepuk pantat adiknya itu beberapa kali dengan keras.

Chanyeol mendesis kesal. Dengan mata setengah terbuka ia menatap kesal pada kakaknya itu.

Hei, Yura baru saja menghancurkan hari pekan terbaiknya. Wajar saja jika Chanyeol marah.

"Ada apa?"

"Nuna punya ajakan untuk berwisata ke pulau Jeju pagi ini. Mungkin nuna akan kembali besok siang atau malam."

Yura berujar sembari menyibak gorden jendela adiknya. Ia menatap miris pada keadaan kamar yang berantakan, namun merasa enggan juga untuk membantu membersihkannya.

Ia mengalihkan kepalanya lagi kepada Chanyeol yang masih terlelap.

Dengan gemas ia memukul pantat Chanyeol sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu lagi terpekik.

"Intinya kau akan sendirian saja di rumah. Dan untuk makan kau bisa membelinya di luar. Nuna pergi Chanyeol."

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan dan semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan." ia menggaruk pipinya sesaat lalu mencari posisi nyaman untuk tertidur kembali.

Chanyeol hanya berharap jika Yura saja yang menganggu pekan berharganya hari ini. Tidak dengan yang lain lagi. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih berniat untuk tidur sampai makan siang nanti.

Namun sepertinya tidak seperti ia harapkan.

Satu jam kemudian dering bel rumahnya terdengar dengan jelas memasuki kamar miliknya. Chanyeol terjaga namun merasa malas untuk bangun.

Ah, andai saja Yura berada di rumah...

Dengan mengeram kesal dan langkah yang berat Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur lalu menuruni tangga dengan langkah terseok.

"Selamat pagi!" seruan riang itu terdengar begitu daun pintu berderit di buka oleh Chanyeol.

Mata bulat laki-laki itu menyergap beberapa kali ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya pagi ini.

"Baekhyun?" gumannya tak percaya.

"Hai." Baekhyun masih berseru riang.

Chanyeol menjadi kikuk sendiri tiba-tiba. Baekhyun terlihat rapi dengan pakaian santai yang ia kenakan saat ini, berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang. Dan lagi hal yang terpenting pasti laki-laki itu sudah mandi. Tidak seperti Chanyeol, bahkan kerak air liur masih tercekat jelas di sekitar mulutnya.

"Oh hm... Hai." Ia balas menyapa dengan bodoh.

Baekhyun menyergit menatap dirinya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?" selidiknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan ke rumahku hari ini. Mengapa tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol beringsut dari depan pintu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ini kejutan tau! Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menyembunyikan selingkuhanmu disini ya?" matanya yang sipit menatap seduktif kepada Chanyeol.

Laki-laki tinggi itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa karena guyonannya sendiri.

Ia membawa pandangan menyeluruh seisi rumah.

"Rumahmu terlihat sepi. Dimana Yura nuna?"

"Ah itu..." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Baru saja dia pergi. Katanya ada ajakan wisata ke pulau Jeju."

"Uh benarkah? Berarti aku datang di saat yang tepat." ia tersenyum cerah kembali seperti matahari di pagi ini.

"Mengapa? Apa kau berencana untuk menemaniku seharian ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Namun sebenarnya ia pun berharap jika Baekhyun benar akan menemaninya sampai Yura kembali besok.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol berseru senang.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang malas berada di rumah. Istri Baekbeom hyung tengah hamil sekarang, dia berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan dan benar menjadikanku seperti budaknya saja." Baekhyun cemberut ketika mengatakannya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" ia bertanya di sela pekerjaannya memeriksa isi kulkas.

Chanyeol menggeleng., "belum."

"Kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu sekarang."

Senyum laki-aki itu terkembang kembali.

"Oke boss!" serunya lalu berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar miliknya.

Di belakangnya, Baekhyun hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas yang telah terisi dengan cairan putih susu di atas meja lalu mendongak menatap tangga rumah kekasih tingginya itu.

_Mengapa Chanyeol lama sekali,_ gumannya.

Baekhyun pun beranjak pergi dari dari dapur dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol. Pintunya terbuka lebar dan Baekhyun tercengang selama beberapa detik di tempatnya.

Laki-laki ini, bagaimana bisa ia bisa begitu jorok!

Baekhyun lalu masuk dan mulai membenahi kamar laki-laki tinggi itu. Beberapa kaos kaki terlihat menyebar di bawah tempat tidur. Baekhyun bergidik melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia membenahi tempat tidur Chanyeol. Buku-buku ia tata kembali dengan rapi di atas rak.

Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun berada di dalam kamarnya. Namun segera bibirnya menarik senyum begitu ia tau apa yang tengah laki-laki kecil itu lakukan.

"Wow," serunya.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget di tempatnya. Ia menoleh cepat ke belakang dan menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Jika seperti ini kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang telah menikah saja, Baek." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menuju lemarinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun memalu mendengarnya.

Ia kembali menyibukkan diri menata meja Chanyeol.

"Coba lihat," Chanyeol berujar kembali. "Aku sedang mandi dan kau membersihkan kamar kita. Harusnya kau siapkan juga pakaian yang harus ku kenakan, pasti terlihat nyata sekali."

Chanyeol mencuri pandang Baekhyun yang masih membelakanginya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum jahil. Ia memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

Kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan kepada tubuh laki-laki itu dan Baekhyun tersentak pada tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memelukmu..." Hidungnya mendengus helaian rambut Baekhyun lalu mencuri satu kecupan pada kulit telinga belakangnya, "…dan menciummu." Ia berbisik.

Baekhyun memanas. Dengan reflek ia menyikut perut laki-laki tinggi di belakangnya. Chanyeol mengaduh dan Baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bermain games bersama Chanyeol hingga makan siang menjelang. Ia tak berucap apapun pergi menuju dapur dan mulai memasak untuk makan siang.

Chanyeol lagi tersenyum melihatnya.

Benar bukan. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang telah menikah saja jika seperti ini.

Chanyeol melanjutkan sendirian saja babak terakhir permainannya, selagi menunggu Baekhyun pula selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa band kalian tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dari dapur. Ia memandangi Chanyeol sesekali.

"Tidak ada. Kalaupun ada aku tidak akan ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini hari akhir pekan Baek. Akan sangat baik jika di habiskan untuk pergi berkencan denganmu saja, bukan?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia memotong dengan cepat sayurannya dan tak terlibat pembicaraan apapun lagi dengan Chanyeol setelah itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia mendapat begitu banyak panggilan dari kakak iparnya yang tengah mengandung itu untuk menyuruh dirinya segera kembali.

Baekhyun tak ingin melakukannya.

Ia masih ingin berada disini saja bersama dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menyadari raut wajah kesal kekasihnya namun masih urung untuk bertanya kenapa.

"Aku ingin mandi." Kata Baekhyun sembari menyimpan ponselnya di dalam laci. Ia meraih handuk merah milik Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Di tinggal sendiri di dalam kamar, membuat Chanyeol mulai berfantasi sendiri. Pikirannya mulai bermain nakal dan tiba-tiba saja celananya terasa sesak.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat menghalau pikiran kotor miliknya itu.

"Uh… Chanyeol! Showernya mati!" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam.

Kepalanya mengarah pada pintu kamar mandi dan mendekat di bibir pintu.

"Mengapa bisa mati?"

"Mana kutau! Aish~ bagaimana ini aku tengah keramas!"

"Kau lanjutkan saja mandimu di kamar Yura nuna, Baek." Teriak Chanyeol dari luar.

Baekhyun mulai resah. Matanya terasa pedih oleh busa shampoo yang turun ke wajahnya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, Chanyeol tolong ambilkan aku handuk."

Mata Chanyeol membesar. "A-apa?"

"Cepatlah!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Chanyeol memutar kenop dengan cepat dan ia tertengun setelah itu. Matanya yang besar semakin membesar saja begitu irisnya menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah telanjang tepat di depannya.

Oh Tuhan!

Chanyeol sungguh sedang tak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Ia menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri. Ia meraih handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengusap wajah laki-laki itu. Chanyeol mematung lagi. Kelopak mata Baekhyun yang telah terbuka bertubrukan dengan retinanya.

Sepasang anak adam itu saling menatap dalam diam.

Suara percikan shower terdengar tiba-tiba dan membasahi keduanya setelah itu. Namun Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak bergeming sama sekali. Gelembung busa turun perlahan dan membersihkan rambut Baekhyun hingga bersih.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengusap air sekitar wajah kekasihnya tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka sekali.

Laki-laki tinggi itu pikir ia sudah cukup gila ketika tangannya tarayun menyentuh rahang Baekhyun dan mengelus tulang itu dengan seduktif. Baekhyun berubah kaku di tempatnya. Bola matanya membesar ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Ini jelas ciuman yang berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah.

Kali ini terlalu menuntut dan terlampau dalam bagi Baekhyun. Ia sampai kewalahan dan akhirnya memilih diam—menerima setiap belaian bibir Chanyeol dengan pasrah.

"Nghhh…" desahan pertama terdengar.

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan kakinya hendak runtuh begitu saja pada lantai ketika penisnya di genggam oleh telapak tangan Chanyeol lalu mengurut daging itu dengan perlahan.

**BRUKK**

Punggungnya terasa nyeri begitu Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur tembok kamar mandi.

"Nghh… ahhh…" lalu di sambut oleh desahan yang kedua. Kali ini terdengar lebih leluasa ketika Chanyeol berpindah dengan mengecup kulit lehernya.

Baekhyun berubah lemas seketika. Pikirannya mulai memutih dan ia ingin lebih.

Chanyeol pun menggila. Dengan gemas ia ciumi setiap inci kulit itu dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah. Belum lagi remasan Chanyeol pada penisnya membuat ia semakin bergerak resah saja.

"Akh!" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan.

Chanyeol tersentak kecil begitu mendengarnya. Ia segera membuat jarak dengan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap dengan menyesal padanya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tak boleh berbuat seperti ini.

Ya. Seharusnya memang tidak boleh seperti ini.

Baekhyun berubah lemas seketika. Pikirannya mulai memutih dan ia ingin lebih.

Chanyeol pun menggila. Dengan gemas ia ciumi setiap inci kulit itu dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah. Belum lagi remasan Chanyeol pada penisnya membuat ia semakin bergerak resah saja.

"Akh!" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan.

Chanyeol tersentak kecil begitu mendengarnya. Ia segera membuat jarak dengan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap dengan menyesal padanya.

"Baek… Baekhyun maaf."

Nafas Baekhyun naik turun. Ia memadangi Chanyeol dengan sayu. Matanya bergerak ke bawah dan menatap tercengang dengan kemaluannya sendiri. Penisnya telah menegang.

Dengan perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada selangkangan Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu pun sama saja dengan dirinya.

"Ak-aku tidak bermaksud—" nafasnya tercekat.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya tepat pada retina miliknya. Datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan." Baekhyun berujar lirih.

Ia menunjuk penisnya sendiri dengan takut.

"Aku sudah ereksi begini," lalu beralih menunjuk selangkangan Chanyeol. "Dan kau juga."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. Ia pandangi Baekhyun dengan ragu. Langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun ingin mundur namun punggungnya telah merapat pada tembok sedari tadi.

"A-pa?"

"Jangan anggap aku kurang ajar. Aku mencintaimu dan kau pun mencintaiku." Ujarnya begitu saja.

Ia kembali mengelus rahang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka pun saling bersinggungan.

"Ayo kita melakukanya Baek. Ayo bercinta—"

"Ap—mmppphmmm"

Chanyeol mencium dirinya dengan cepat kembali. Menyesap bibirnya dengan kuat lalu meremas kemaluan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun tak menolak, ia bahkan membalas pergerakan bibir Chanyeol dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendekatkan pinggulnya dan penisnya pun bergesekan dengan penis milik Chanyeol yang masih berbalut celana yang laki-laki itu pakai.

Chanyeol berdesis dan Baekhyun mendesah.

Suara kecipak lidah pun terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi bersahut-sahutan dengan percikan shower yang masih menggema.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu membopong tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh basah itu di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

Bola mata bulat miliknya bergerak menyeluruh pada setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun dan dapat Chanyeol rasakan dengan benar, jantungnta berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Birahinya yang telah memuncak tak dapat ia tahan lebih lama lagi.

Dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat, Chanyeol melepas kaosnya yang telah basah juga celananya. Ia sama telanjang bulatnya dengan Baekhyun.

Ia pun segera menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Tu-tunggu Chanyeol." Baekhyun berseru sambil menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak merapat dengannya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung.

"Apa… apa tidak apa-apa jika kita melakukannya?"

Mata Chanyeol berkedip tiga kali.

"Tentu saja… tidak apa-apa."

Ya lagipula apa masalahnya.

Mereka sepasang kekasih, merupakan hal wajar jika sewaktu-waktu mereka bercinta.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya dengan orang lain bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

Walau bingung Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Jika kita melakukannya sekarang, ini akan menjadi pengalaman bercintaku yang pertama."

Hembusan nafas lega terdengar dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan,"

Chanyeol mendekat lagi. Ia mengecup sekali kening Baekhyun dan menatap mata laki-laki itu dengan dalam.

"Tapi mengapa kau bertanya?"

Pinggul Chanyeol mulai bergerak kecil di bawah sana. Penis keduanya bergesekan dan menimbulkan efek nikmat tiba-tiba saja.

"Uh, aku hanya takut terkena penyakit kelamin saja jika kau sering bergonta ganti pasangan."

Chanyeol mencium bibir tipisnya dan menjepit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya akan bercinta denganmu saja."

Baekhyun bersemu. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia memukul dada Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Lakukan saja!"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya kembali lalu mencium dengan dalam bibir Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu membalasnya. Pangutan keduanya pun terjalin terlalu lama dan lidah Chanyeol mulai meringsek masuk ke dalam mulut laki-laki yang berada di bawahnya.

.

.

.

"Ahh… hahh… nggha…"

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi tiap sudut kamar sejak dua jam lalu. Masih di karenakan perbuatan Chanyeol yang terus saja menggenjot lubang milik Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan tak lagi terlalu peduli bagaimana kacaunya Baekhyun berada di bawah kukunggannya. Nikmat yang menjalarinya terlalu berlebihan ia rasa.

Baekhyun masih ingin namun ia sungguh tak tahan lagi.

Geraman tertahan Chanyeol terdengar panjang begitu ia menumpahkan sperma miliknya yang kelima kalinya saat ini. Pinggulnya perlahan berhenti bergoyang dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan lega.

Nafas Chanyeol naik turun dan ia bergerak untuk menghempaskan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dengan berbaring terlentang.

Ini sungguh akan menjadi pengalaman terhebatnya dalam bercinta.

Baekhyun sungguh menganggumkan. Ia bahkan mampu bertahan dalam waktu yang lama walau telah klimaks beberapa kali.

Teman satu bandnya pasti menyesal telah menghakimi Baekhyun seenak jidat mereka.

"Ini hebat sekali." Kata Chanyeol sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Hari telah beranjak malam, namun keinginan untuk makan malam sama sekali tak terlintas di benak masing-masing.

Baekhyun meringis pelan ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk laki-laki tinggi itu dekap. Tulangnya serasa remuk saja namun Baekhyun unrung untuk mengeluh.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek." Bisik Chanyeol yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Baekhyun mendengus aroma tubuh Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan untuk terlelap. Ia sungguh lelah sekali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sepanjang pagi ini. Ia melangkah dengan ringan memasuki kelas dan menyapa satu per satu teman yang ia temui.

Hatinya seolah tak menanggung beban apapun.

Jangan Tanya kenapa, kegiatan tadi malam jelas menjadi alasan paling kuatnya.

Ia merangkul pundak Sehun dengan akrab dengan pandangan ia bawa mengarah pada layar tablet di tangan Jongin.

"Uh? Itu apa?" tanyanya. Masih mempertahankan senyum lebar miliknya di masing-masing sudut bibir.

"Ini bokong Luhan." Jawab Sehun setengah berbisik.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya mandi kemarin di toilet sekolah. Dan ya Tuhan, kau lihat ini Chanyeol. Bokongnya sungguh seksi sekali. Aku bertaruh pasti kenyal sekali jika di remas. Auww~ di banding Luhan, Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya. Benar begitu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka. Ia melepas rangkulan Sehun dan melotot kepada laki-laki yang lahir di bulan april itu.

"Jangan berbicara mesum pagi-pagi. Dan berhenti mengatai kekasihku." Sanggahnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" kali ini Jongin. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Maksudku kau kesal karena kekasihmu itu ternyata benar tak memiliki bokong seksi seperti Luhan?"

Chanyeol membanting tasnya di atas meja. Ia mendekat kepada Jongin dan menarik kerah seragam laki-laki _tan_ itu dengan kuat.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan kalian yang terus mengatai kekasihku!" matanya yang bulat melotot kepada Jongin.

Sial, moodnya berubah jadi buruk tiba-tiba saja.

Jongin menyergap tak percaya kepada laki-laki itu.

"Aku selama ini diam bukan berarti aku tak peduli dengan setiap ocehan kalian mengenai Baekhyun. Aku hanya masih menghargai kalian sebagai temanku saja, asal kalian tau itu?!"

"Hentikan Chanyeol," Sehun melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada kerah Jongin.

"Ayolah, why so serious?" Jongin mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya. Ia diam saja. Kata per kata yang ia miliki menghilang entah kemana begitu melihat Chanyeol di rebak emosi tiba-tiba.

Biasanya tidak seperti itu.

"Kami tidak hanya sekedar mengatainya saja Yeol, kami memiliki alasan untuk itu. Kami menyayangimu dan kami hanya berusaha untuk mengembalikan akal sehatmu saja."

Sehun kembali menyambung kata.

Ia sama sekali tak peka dengan keadaan ternyata.

Chanyeol mendelik lagi. Ia menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Walau raut tak suka Chanyeol begitu jelas tercetak pada wajahnya, namun Sehun masih saja tak berhenti mengoceh.

"Baekhyun… memangnya apa yang kau lihat darinya? Dia sama sekali tak memiliki titik pesona sama sekali. Tubuhnya pun terlihat tak mengairahkan. Bahkan sifatnya pun aneh, hei apa Baekhyun itu normal? Apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa berkencan dengannya sampai hari ini?"

"Cukup!" Chanyeol menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Ayolah Yeol, apakah aku harus menyebut satu per satu tingkah aneh kekasihmu itu? Coba kau terawang kembali, Baekhyun itu menyebalkan, berbuat seenaknya saja dan ah~ apakah dirinya seorang trans-gender? Dia bahkan berkelakuan layaknya perempuan dan aku tanya apakah kau pernah bercinta dengannya? Kalaupun pernah, pasti begitu membosankan—"

**BUGHH**

Satu hantaman mengenai tulang pipi Sehun dengan telak. Tubuhnya menabrak meja dengan keras. Di sampingnya Jongin membelakak kaget. Ia buru-buru menahan bobot tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak menerjang Sehun di depannya lagi.

"Katakan sekali lagi maka aku dengan senang hati akan merontokkan semua gigimu Oh Sehun!"

.

_Sehun benar… mengapa aku bisa begitu lambat untuk tak menyadarinya? Memangnya apa yang Chanyeol lihat dariku? Aku bahkan tak special sama sekali. Lalu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyukaiku…_

Tetes beningnya mengalir begitu saja. Baekhyun mengusapnya dengan cepat lalu pergi beranjak dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

Kelas sore berakhir tepat waktu seperti hari kemarin. Baekhyun beranjak pergi dari ruang kesehatan dengan wajah kusut selepas tertidur. Ia membawa langkahnya menuju kelas dan cukup terkejut ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kelasnnya.

Mata sipitnya membesar.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan kelasnya hari ini -dengan beralasan sakit- hanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol saja. Ia cukup lama berada disana dan ia pikir pasti Chanyeol takkan menungguinya.

Namun pada kenyataannya?

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia mengabaikan senyum sumringah Chanyeol dan memasuki kelasnya dengan cepat.

Senyum laki-laki tinggi itu luntur seketika. Ia menyergit bingung kepada Baekhyun. Laki-laki kecil itu berjalan mendahuluinya bahkan tanpa satu kata pun yang terucap.

Hei, Chanyeol sudah cukup bodoh seharian ini. Ia mencari Baekhyun kemana-mana dan berakhir dengan menungguinya dengan bodoh di depan kelas. Namun apa yang ia dapat?

"Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ia menarik lengan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Cukup khawatir dengan sikap aneh kekasihnya saat ini. Namun dengan lembut pula Baekhyun menariknya kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepala Chanyeol sama sekali.

Mereka berjalan menyelusuri koridor dalam diam. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengambil langkah ke kanan—pada parkiran motor Chanyeol seperti biasanya, namun kali ini ia malah berjalan menuju gerbang.

Chanyeol menghadang jalannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ya?" Kata Chanyeol sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun lagi untuk menuju parkiran tempat ia memakirkan motor miliknya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Baekhyun menarik lengannya lagi. Ia hendak melangkah kembali namun lagi Chanyeol segera menghadang jalannya. Baekhyun memandang datar pada laki-laki itu.

Ia beringsut pergi melalui jalan yang lain namun dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali memblokir jalan laki-laki kecil itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut bingung.

"Ada apa denganku?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kau menghindariku?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama."

"Tidak. Dan menyingkir dari jalanku." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya namun dengan serta merta Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan ia genggam agar tak lepas.

"Kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu dengan sarat yang kontras sekali.

Dalam diam, Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menangis saja di tempatnya. Ia menatap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan sedih lalu menghela nafasnya berat.

Setidaknya ia tak ingin terpuruk akan pertanyaan kenapa yang terus saja memenuhi kepalanya sejak pagi tadi.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihmu?" ia bertanya dengan suara berat. Berat karena mati-matian menahan denyut perasaan resah dalam hatinya.

Ia memang tak pernah bertanya mengapa Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya enam bulan yang lalu itu kepada dirinya. Mereka bahkan tak pernah banyak bertukar kata sebelumnya.

Jika di pikir-pikir sedikit aneh juga.

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertemu dengan pasti di keningnya. Ia bingung.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?" urung menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik melempar pertanyaan.

"Jawab saja, mengapa kau jadikan aku kekasihmu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu—tidak, tapi karena aku mencintaimu."

Bibir tipis miliknya ia gigit pelan.

"Mengapa… kau menyukaiku?" suaranya jauh lebih rendah kali ini.

Chanyeol semakin bingung saja di buatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan beberapa pembicaraan tak penting dirinya dengan teman satu bandnya mengenai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berubah khawatir. Apa mereka sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun tanpa sepengatahuan dirinya?

"Apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" Chanyeol kembali balik bertanya.

Baekhyun semakin menguatkan gigitannya pada bibir miliknya. Matanya memanas entah karena apa. Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyakiti dirinya disini. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang terlalu sensitive.

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu menggeleng kecil.

"Baekhyun katakan padaku, apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

Satu tetes air mata pertama menggelinding jatuh pada pipi kenyal miliknya. Chanyeol terhenyak. Cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun menggendur perlahan.

"Baek—"

"Aku mendengarnya. Dan kini aku penasaran apa yang menjadi alasannya. Mengapa kau menyukaiku? Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Tetes kedua ikut menetes bersamaan dengan retetan pertanyaan yang ia suarakan untuk Chanyeol.

"Seluruh isi sekolah bahkan memandang aneh kepadaku. Kata mereka aku seolah berkelamin ganda. Jika dalam cerita dongeng aku jelas seperti bebek buruk rupa yang berada dalam lingkungan angsa karena menjadi kekasihmu tiba-tiba."

Baekhyun terisak. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dengan dalam dan menangis tanpa berniat menahannya.

"Semua orang tak menyukaiku, lalu mengapa kau menyukaiku? Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaanku saja?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu—"

"Lalu mengapa? Berikan aku satu alasan mengapa kau menyukaiku—"

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun!"

Suara berat Chanyeol memotong. Isakan Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Ia memandang tak mengerti kepada Chanyeol.

"Ku bilang, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan dalam.

Jika di perbolehkan untuk jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol tak suka ketika harus di hadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia pikir Baekhyun merupakan seorang yang cukup berbesar hati dan tak akan pernah ingin peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan mengenai dirinya.

Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mendengar laki-laki mengeluh dalam hubungan mereka.

"Di sini aku mencintai dirimu. Aku mencintai segala bentuk yang ada dalam dirimu. Seharusnya kau tak perlu peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan mengenai dirimu, hm?"

Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki kecil ini dan ia merasa nyaman menghabiskan waktunya bersama setiap hari. Ia rasa Baekhyun pun. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak harus terkecoh dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan mengenai dirinya.

Lalu mereka akan kembali melanjutkan romansa kasih sayang seperti hari lalu tanpa memikirkan beban apapun di belakang masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu dan jika kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukannya, jawabannya hanya satu. Yaitu karena kau. Aku mencintai dirimu, aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Jadi tak bisakah itu membuatmu merasa cukup?"

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tak memiliki kata apapun untuk menyambut balik laki-laki bermarga Park itu. Baekhyun kehilangan kalimatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengulum sebuah senyum lalu mengusap air mata yang hampir mongering pada pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku akan bertanya, apakah kau mencintaiku Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Ia sadar betul akan perasaannya itu.

Dengan kaku, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi tak bisakah kita kembali seperti hari lalu? Jangan pedulikan apa yang di katakan oleh orang lain. Pikirkan saja aku, tak bisakah?"

"Chanyeol…" panggilnya nyaris tak bersuara.

"Ya sayang?"

Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dengan keras dan membenamkan wajahhnya rapat-rapat pada dada laki-laki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol pun balas memeluknya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak perlu memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan. Sungguh, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

.

Suara keras dentuman alat musik juga suara teriakan bersahut-sahutan memenuhi bar malam ini. Empat orang laki-laki berdiri pada lantai yang lebih tinggi sembari memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing, sedang yang satunya lagi mengenngam mikrofon di tangannya sembari melantunkan tiap lirik yang telah ia hapal luar kepala.

Di lantai yang lebih rendah, kaum hawa dan adam berkumpul dengan berdesak-desakkan ikut melantunkan lirik dengan suara berisik.

Suasananya sangat meriah hari ini.

Di tempatnya duduk, Baekhyun jelas sangat menikmati pertunjukkan kelima laki-laki itu. Walau matanya lebih terfokus kepada seseorang yang memegang gitar yang menjadi salah satu di antara kelima dari mereka semua.

Meski awalnya Baekhyun enggan ikut serta ketika ia di ajak Chanyeol malam ini, namun kini Baekhyun mulai berpikir mungkin dirinya akan menyesal jika benar tak jadi pergi tadi.

Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol terlihat keren sekali. Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena memiliki hubungan dengannya. Pasti banyak sekali yang iri kepadanya, _huh_ biarkan saja. Baekhyun tak ingin peduli.

Pukulan drum terakhir pun mengakhiri pertunjukkan kelima laki-laki itu. Tepuk tangan meriah lalu terdengar menyusul setelahnya.

Jongdae mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nafas naik turun selepas beryanyi. Beberapa dari penggemar yang datang terlihat begitu kecewa mengingat akan segera berakhirnya pertunjukkan mereka. Namun laki-laki berwajah kotak itu dengan cepat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami memiliki satu penampilan terakhir. Chanyeol menyiapkannya dengan sangat baik. Ia akan membawakan sebuah lagu sekarang."

Suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan kembali terdengar bergemuruh.

Chanyeol menerima mikrofon yang di sodori oleh Jongdae lalu meraih sebuah tongkat. Ia meletakkan mikrofon itu pada ujung tongkat lalu melempar pandangannya menyeluruh. Ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada Baekhyun di sudut bar. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu pun balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Walaupun suaraku tidak sebagus Jongdae, namun tetap saja aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu malam ini. Tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Suar riuh menyambut ucapan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu lagi tersenyum mempesona.

"Kurasa kalian semua telah mengetahuinya. Aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi dia tak pernah datang ke pertunjukkan selama ini, namun malam ini ia berada disini. Jadi aku akan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget pada tempatnya. Bisik-bisikkan terdengar di sekitarnya namun ia coba untuk tak peduli. Fokusnya hanya kepada Chanyeol saja saat ini.

Chanyeol pun balas menatapnya. Ia masih melempar sebuah senyum lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Kekasihku bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia laki-laki yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sungguh… aku sangat mencintainya."

Petikan senar terdengar setelah itu.

_***Call me now, call me later, or call me whenever**_

_**Call me friend, call me lover, or call me whatever**_

_**I'll call you mine, no ownership implied whatsoever**_

_**I'll call it what it is, a natural blend together**_

_**Them other brothers like to holler forever**_

_**I holler now, how do I sound to you**_

_**I'm in town, you can get it**_

_**If not you can imagine**_

_**Enough with the rap, time for some action**_

Suaranya yang berat melantunkan tiap lirik itu dengan ritme yang cepat. Ia bernti sesaat, lalu kembali memetik senarnya sembari melanjutkan lirik lagu tersebut.

Kali ini lebih pelan dan suara terdengar lembut.

_**(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover**_

_**Call you my one and only girl**_

_**(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby**_

_**You're the only one who runs my world***_

Chanyeol turun dari panggung kecil itu lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Laki-laki kecil itu bahkan masih begitu terpesona dengan nyanyian Chanyeol dan ia begitu terkejut begitu melihat laki-laki itu menghampiri tempat ia berada.

Jemarinya di genggam oleh Chanyeol dengan lembut. Laki-laki tinggi itu memejamkan matanya lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia segera mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Baekhyun.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelakak kaget. Sangat kaget, lebih tepatnya.

Suara siulan pun terdengar setelahnya. Chanyeol sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu dengan itu. Bibirnya kini bergerak dan melumat bibir milik Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun tau seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini. Namun apa daya. Ciuman Chanyeol membuat dirinya seolah tak memiliki ingatan apapun lagi. Baekhyun akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya lalu ikut membalas pangutan Chanyeol seirama.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Dan akan selalu seperti itu," bisiknya.

Baekhyun hendak membalas penyataan itu, namun tak jadi ketika Chanyeol lagi menciumi bibirnya.

Dan malam itu, semuanya terlihat lebih jelas.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dan memang akan selalu seperti itu. Dirinya bahkan begitu gambling ketika menunjukkan interaksi mesra dirinya di tempat umum seperti ini.

Di tempat umum yang di penuhi oleh rang-orang yang begitu kontra terhadap hubungan percintaannya. Chanyeol tak akan memikirkan hal-hal negative lagi setelah ini.

Yang terpenting Baekhyun sama mencintai dirinya dan ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala pundi cintanya untuk lelaki bertubuh kecil itu.

Chanyeol hanya memiliki 1 alasan mengapa ia terus mencintai Baekhyun dan memiliki 1001 alasan lainnya mengapa ia harus segara mengakhiri hubungannya dengan laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu.

Namun pada kenyatannya, Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan satu alasan mengapa ia terus bersama Baekhyun.

Simple saja.

Karena Baekhyun merupakan kebahagiannya.

Dan ia pikir akan selalu seperti itu.

.

.

.

**Fin Tamat The End Selesai**

***Jeff Bernat Ft. Geologic of T: Call You Mine**


End file.
